


It Was Only Just A Dream

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [5]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: I had a dream. A beautiful dream. One I wished was reality.
Relationships: Heartbreak - Relationship
Series: Spiral [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	It Was Only Just A Dream

A dream  
So beautiful  
So vivid  
It becomes your reality  
Just for that moment  
You live it in it  
So happily  
Without a trouble  
Without a fear  
Just pure happiness

All that are shattered in just a second  
The second you wake  
The second you realise which is reality  
The second you want to believe the dream to be your reality

What a cruel way to wake  
To be so happy  
And crushed in just a second

The moment you realise  
It was only just a dream  
That you wish was reality


End file.
